Catzilla
by Linali
Summary: What happens when the G-Wing boys are adopted by a cat? First in four stories, if you like this one I'll put the others up


Gundam Pilots vs. Catzilla  
  
It was a typical day at the Peacecraft mansion. The Gundam Pilots were gathered around the table, eating lunch peacefully for once, when it walked in. Four tiny little paws, short gray and white stripes, a small pink tongue, and innocent blue eyes.  
  
"Ooooh! Look! A kitty!" Quatre cooed.  
  
"Euh.nice kitty kitty kitty," Duo said as the cat eyed the yard long braid that always hung down his back.  
  
"It better not go near my cat," Wufei responded, not looking up from his fried rice. Zechs sighed; this would be interesting.he decided to make sure the cat survived the day. Heero glared at the cat, who glared back. He stood up and took a step forward, hoping to shoo it away. The cat bristled and spat at him. For a second, he just stared at in shock, then sat down,  
  
"I'm not going near that thing," he stated.  
  
"It's not a thing, it's a cat!" Quatre protested. Trowa patted his own cat's head,  
  
"Don't worry, I'll feed you in a few minutes," he told the lion. The lion eyed the kitten and licked its chops. Zechs sighed; he would have his work cut out for him. The kitten made its way over to Duo after unbristling, and swatted his braid.  
  
"AHHHHH! It's trying to kill me!" Duo screamed, jumping out of his seat with the kitten still attached to his swinging braid.  
  
"It's just playing," Zechs told him. Duo ran around the room, the kitten still attached,  
  
"AHHH! HELP ME!!!!!" he screamed. The kitten let go and landed in Heero's lap. It promptly hissed, scratching his face, and leapt down. Heero stood up,  
  
"Omae o Korose!" he screamed, pulling out his gun from God-only-knew-where and pointed it at the kitten. Zechs scooped up the little kitten in his hands,  
  
"Umm...here kitty, you'll be safer here," he said, sitting down with it. The kitten promptly jumped up on the table, knocking over the teapot into Wufei's lap.  
  
"AHH!!!" Wufei screamed as hot tea fell into his lap.  
  
"AHH! My TEA!" Quatre screamed as every last precious drop was emptied onto either the floor or Wufei's lap. Trowa's lion lapped up the tea on the floor.  
  
"All of it! My tea's gone! Wasted!" Quatre sobbed. Rashid patted Quatre's shoulder comfortingly,  
  
"Now now, master Quatre, we'll make you some more."  
  
"Of course, Quatre-Sama!" Kalil put in. The cat paraded regally around the table, and jumped down into Zechs' lap for protective purposes as Wufei pulled out his katana,  
  
"KISAMA!!!!!" he screamed, his pants covered with tea. Duo exploded into a fit of giggles,  
  
"You look like you peed your pants!" he roared. Quatre stopped sniffling long enough to giggle,  
  
"He does look kinda funny." the young Arabian agreed. Wufei glared at them, lifting his katana. He stopped suddenly, unable to move.  
  
"Don't." A voice said. Wufei whirled to see Zechs standing behind him, kitten in hand.  
  
"That creature just spilled hot tea all over me!" Wufei protested,  
  
"Justice must be served!"  
  
"She didn't do it on purpose, she's just a cat," Zechs argued. The kitten squirmed out of Zechs' hands as Zechs argued with Wufei. They heard a scream.  
  
"ACK!"  
  
They turned to see Trowa standing up; the kitten's outstretched claws on his legs and part of his jeans shredded. Obviously, she had decided he was a scratch post.  
  
"Double trouble," Zechs muttered under his breath, cursing himself for vowing to keep the kitten alive, he really had his work cut out for him. Trowa's lion glared at the kitten, but continued lapping up the tea on the floor. Rashid gave Quatre another cup of tea. Zechs grabbed the kitten after finally convincing Wufei that justice was not necessary with a creature that acted only on its instincts. Things seemed to be calming down.  
  
"Hey guys!" Catherine said, walking in. Pikachu bounded in behind her, then stopped short, fur bristling, and growled. The kitten squirmed out of Zechs' grasp once again and went just in front of Pikachu, her own fur bristling as she spat at him.  
  
"Oh for God's sake," Zechs muttered,  
  
"Just what I needed."  
  
The kitten hissed at Pikachu, Pikachu growled at the kitten. The kitten drew closer.  
  
"Oh NO!" Catherine wailed,  
  
"My poor Pikachu!"  
  
She moved towards the cat to shoo it off, but it scratched her.  
  
"AAAAAAAH!!!!!!" she screamed. Trowa put a hand on his sister's shoulder,  
  
"Come on, we'll go wash that off," he said. Pikachu barked at the kitten. The kitten scratched Pikachu's nose and ran. Pikachu followed. Under the table the two raced, one after the other. The Gundam pilots lifted their feet up on top of their chairs. The kitten jumped on top of the table, once again knocking over Quatre's pot of tea, which crashed to the floor. The lion nonchalantly went about cleaning up this newest mess. The kitten jumped in Heero's lap, claws out. They'd never seen the Gundam Pilot's eyes get so wide. He jumped up,  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he screamed, tossing the kitten. It landed in Duo's lap; Duo screamed and tossed it into Quatre's lap. Quatre screamed, and Wufei pulled out his katana,  
  
"I'll take care of this problem!" he yelled,  
  
"KISAMAAAAAAA!!!!!!" he charged towards the kitten who had landed on the floor after Quatre tossed her. Zechs quickly scooped up the kitten,  
  
"Oh no you don't, you little troublemaker," He scolded the cat who was about ready to face-off Wufei and Pikachu all at the same time. Catherine re-entered the room and Pikachu forgot the kitten, rushing over to her and licking her wounded hand full of concern. Wufei glared at Zechs,  
  
"Just let me slice her, it'll solve all of our problems," he said. Zechs shook his head,  
  
"No way!" he said, "You can't kill it."  
  
"Why not?! I bet it's an OZ spy!"  
  
"The war is over, Wufei, besides, why would OZ use a CAT?"  
  
"No one would expect a cat." The Chinese boy replied. He had a point. The Gundam Pilots and Catherine glared at the cat.  
  
"It DOES seem to be sabotaging us." Duo said. Heero laughed his usual maniac laugh,  
  
"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" he demanded,  
  
"For God's sake, it's just a cat!"  
  
"That's no regular cat," Duo said.  
  
"It's Catzilla!" Quatre whimpered, still sniffling about the second pot of tea that had crashed during the Pikachu vs. Kitten fight.  
  
The kitten sat calmly in Zechs' lap, purring softly.  
  
"I bet she's dreaming up all these evil schemes against us." Duo said. Trowa rolled his eyes,  
  
"Oh yeah, it's a conspiracy, Duo, that cat's really out to get us,"  
  
"I bet it is!"  
  
"I bet Une set it in here!" Wufei piped up,  
  
"Damn WOMAN!"  
  
"You guys are being ridiculous," Zechs told them.  
  
"You can say that, it LIKES you," Heero said. Zechs looked at the furball in his lap,  
  
"No, she's probably just tired from running away from Pikachu," he stated. The kitten's eyes opened. The room held its collective breath as she glanced nonchalantly around and removed herself from Zechs' lap. She trotted casually over to the door as it opened to reveal a woman just about to walk in. The woman smiled, pushing her dark blue bangs out of her eyes, and knelt down, picking up the kitten,  
  
"I see you've met my new kitten," she said, kissing the kitten on the top of its head, then petting it gently. Zechs sweatdropped,  
  
"YOUR kitten, Noin?" he whimpered. She smiled,  
  
"Isn't she adorable?" Noin asked. The entire room sweatdropped. Wufei groaned,  
  
"She still isn't getting anywhere near my cat," he said. 


End file.
